Forever
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: AU fluffy Stelena Proposal O/S. Human Elena. Vampire Stefan. [Taking Stefan and Elena fic requests, leave me a review or PM me]


**Title:** Forever  
 **Summary:** AU Fluffy Stelena proposal O/S. Human Elena/Vampire Stefan.  
 **Disclaimer/ Note from the Author:** This is my first ever Stelena story, I hope its well received because I usually write Delena ones. Yes, I'm a Delena shipper who sometimes has Stelena feels (I'm not afraid to admit that they were cute and had I not loved DE so much, I probably would've shipped SE hardcore). Okay, so let's just say that I mostly multi-ship these days. Anyways, regarding this fic, I honestly hope I can do them some sort of justice.  
 **Date Published:** 3 May, 2015  
© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2015

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

Elena groaned loudly and squinted her eyes open slowly, to find her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore hovering over their bed with a cheeky smile. _"Stefan?_ "she asked groggily. "What time is it?"

"8am." he said, passing her a rose that he had hidden behind his back. "Time to get up, _sleeping beauty_."

"Ugh. Why are we up so _early_?" she asked, taking the rose and sniffing it quickly. "It's the weekend. Come back to bed. Let's sleep a few more hours."

"We can't. I already made us breakfast."

"I don't see any breakfast." she said rolling her eyes playfully and pulling him down onto the bed with her. Elena crushed her lips against his and kissed him sweetly. Stefan moaned softly and kissed her back passionately as she cupped his face tenderly.

"That's because it's downstairs... In the kitchen..." Stefan said in between kisses. "We should go... It's getting cold."

"Aren't you supposed to bring a girl breakfast in bed? I thought that's what good boyfriends did. It looks like I should be _trading_ you in for a more romantic boyfriend." she teased, before Stefan hit her playfully with a pillow. "Ouch. Okay, I'm sorry." she said between giggles. "But seriously, why didn't you bring it to me in bed?"

"Come downstairs and see for yourself."

" _Fine."_ Elena sighed heavily and pouted her lips together. "But only because I'm awake now and I won't be able to get back to sleep, _thanks to you_ "

Stefan laughed loudly and pulled her gently out of the bed. He quickly reached for her robe and she wrapped it around her petite body. They headed towards the staircase hand in hand, when Elena noticed something... _petals?_ Rose petals scattered all the way down the staircase of Stefan's bedroom, but they didn't stop there. The corridor and staircase leading down to the Mansion's living room were also covered in dark red, sweet smelling aromatic rose petals.

"Stefan?" she asked a little confused, looking up at him quickly. But her boyfriend did not say a word.

 _Was this what she thought it was?..._ _No, it couldn't be. She must still be dreaming_!

Tears started to fill her eyes as they made their way towards the kitchen and she saw more rose petals scattered along the floor like a guiding trail leading them towards their destination. When they turned the corner and the kitchen came into view, Elena was convinced she was still in a dream. The kitchen was almost unrecognizable. It had been transformed into nothing short of a florist. About a hundred bouquets of red roses covered the bench tops and the table. In between the arrangements, vanilla scented candles burned, casting a beautiful flickering glow that provided the only light in the darkened kitchen since the shades blocked out the morning sunlight.

"So...I didn't really make breakfast." Stefan said slowly, releasing her hand. "It was all a _ruse_ to get you down here." he said laughing a little nervously, before running a hand through his hair.

Elena turned to face her boyfriend. The tears were starting to burn at her eyes, but she didn't care. She wanted to remember this perfect moment for the rest of her life and she was not going to miss out on a second of it due to a little pain.

"You did all of this...for _me_?" she spoke softly, her voice just above a whisper.

Stefan nodded. "I had this whole _epic speech_ planned and now, I'm a _mess_ for words." he said sighing heavily.

"Stefan, it's okay. Everything looks beautiful. No words are needed. I love you, Stefan." she said reaching for his hand and kissing it gently.

"Elena watched as he reached deep into the pocket of his pants to pull out a small velvet box. "I didn't plan on doing this right now...I wanted to do it over dinner..I wanted it to be romantic; but the thought of waiting the _whole_ day to tell you this...to tell you how I feel and how much I love you, was making me feel sick to my stomach. I guess the nerves got the best of me, because I didn't sleep a wink last night and this morning I decided that I was going to do it as soon as you woke up."

Elena traced a finger along Stefan's perfectly chiseled jawline and he smiled. She could tell that he was nervous and she wanted to reassure him that he had no reason to be.

"Elena, you are the love of my life. Everyday that I am with you, it feels like.. _Christmas morning_. I don't know what I did to ever be so lucky to have met you, but I promise you that I will always cherish you for all the days of our lives. You have completed my life in ways I never thought possible again since I was turned over a century ago. You brought _life_ back into my life...You make me feel like I'm still human and not a monster. I have done a lot of things that I regret and yet you have always accepted me for who I am and never tried to change me. You make me feel special and loved, but most of all you make my life worth living because immortal or not, without your love, my life would be so _incomplete_ and so empty. I never want to face a day without you by my side." Stefan said kneeling down on one knee in front of her.

"YES!" Elena shouted out excitedly, causing Stefan to laugh loudly.

"I haven't even asked you the question yet."

"I don't care." she said, as the tears streamed down her face. "I love you, Stefan and I want to be with you forever."

Stefan smiled, as tears filled his eyes. "I want to be with you forever too, if you will have me."

Elena knelt down besides him and kissed him tenderly. "There is no one else I want to spend my life with, but _you_ , Stefan Salvatore." she said when they pulled apart for air. "I'm sorry that I interrupted you...you can ask me now."

"Elena Gilbert, you have made me the _happiest_ man alive. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, opening the ring box to show the beautiful diamond engagement ring he had chosen for her.

"YES! YES! YES!" said quickly, before crushing her lips against his passionately. Stefan kissed her back with such a force that she felt dizzy from its intensity.

When they pulled apart, Stefan pulled out the ring from the velvet box and slid it onto Elena's finger.

"Stefan it's gorgeous. It must have cost you a fortune!" she said admiring her ring.

They sat there on the kitchen floor, Elena between his legs, cradled in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, before Stefan kissed her head and asked her if was hungry.  
"Well, I was _promised_ breakfast." she replied cheekily. "I'm starving."

Stefan helped her up to her feet and walked over to the fridge. "Lucky for you, I make a mean French Toast."

"So... _fiance._.." Elena said seductively, wrapping her hands around his waist. "How long did it take you to set up the kitchen like this?"

"A few hours. I did it all while you were sleeping this morning. I wanted it to be romantic. Was it that?"

Elena nodded up and down and wrapped her hands around his neck. "It was perfectly romantic" She pulled his face closer for a kiss, but Stefan hesitated.

"So, you're not planning on _trading_ me in for a more romantic boyfriend, then?" he teased, his lips lingering above rolled her eyes playfully and tugged at his hair.

"Shut up and kiss me."

 _x- The end -x_

 **Author's Note:**

I know this was kinda short but how much really can you write for a proposal scene without it being too mushy? haha. If you liked this pretty please (with a cherry on top) **_leave me a **review**._** I need some reassurance that I wrote this beautiful ship semi-okay. I guess its because I'm a DEr,so I'm freaking out that I didn't do them the justice they deserve.

I also want to practice writing Stelena fics so I am open and taking fic requests for them...so if you have a story that you would like me to write leave me a review or you can PM me and I'll write it for you :)

Paris x


End file.
